The invention relates to a data recording device comprising micro-tips and a recording medium comprising a substrate whereon there is arranged a resistive layer, said resistive layer being covered by an active layer able to switch from a first electrical resistivity value to a second electrical resistivity value due to the action of a voltage applied between the micro-tips and a counter-electrode.